Love the Way You Lie
by QuitetheSardonic
Summary: AU "And when you're eighteen, you don't even bother volunteering for the Games; because you have your own version of the games at home." Cato/Clove


**Title: Love the Way You Lie **

**Synopsis: "And when you're eighteen, you don't even bother volunteering for the Games; because you have your own version of the games at home." **

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Pairing: Clove/Cato **

.

.

.

_On the first page, of our story, _

_the future seemed so bright. _

_Then this thing turned out so evil. _

_I don't know why I'm still surprised. _

[Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?]

.

.

.

_I can't tell what it really is, I can only tell you what if feels like. _

.

You stare at him blankly.

He stares back.

You both ignore the wreckage in the room; the tingling air that was pulsing from the fight.

But there's something else mixed in the air. Something that stirs something deep within you. It's suffocating. It's a disease. It's _lust. _

Before you know it, your lips are on his and you're pressed up against the wall. You both are fighting for dominance. You never give up. You're a Career. It's not in your nature to give up. And so again the games begin.

And may the odds be _ever _in your favor.

.

.

.

You're a sick, sadistic, masochistic bitch but that's okay because he is too. That just makes everything funner. You realize that once you start moving forward, there's no turning back.

.

_Even angels have their wicked schemes,_

_And you take that to new extremes, _

_But you'll always be my hero,_

_Even though you've lost your mind. _

[Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts.]

.

.

.

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight. _

.

You're friends and family don't approve of your relationship with him. They think he's _too _dangerous. He was _already_ bloodthirsty to begin with. But now, the Games have changed him. It turned him into a monster. But that's alright, because to you, he's perfect. And that's all that matters.

.

_Now there's gravel in our voices, _

_Glass is shattered from the fight, _

_In this tug of war, you'll always win,_

_Even when I'm right._

[Just gonna stand there and here me cry?]

.

.

.

_High off of love, drunk on my hate. _

.

Glass from the smashed bottles of wine litter the floor. The air smells like stale cigarettes. You're on the ground and again, you're staring him. You're leaned against the wall observing the aftermath of your self destruction. You don't know when this began. You can't help but think that "we use to be so much more".

_She giggled without a care in the world as he picked her up and spun her around. _

"_Cato Stone! Put me down!" She screeched. He just smirked in return but obliged anyways. She poked him in the chest before glaring at him. _

"_You can't possibly be mad, dear?" He asked. She shivered at how he called her dear. She turned around and was about to reply but was greeted by his deep green eyes. Before she could answer, she was lying on her back on the soft grass being kissed lovingly. If only things could stay like this forever. _

_No one ever told her that forever didn't last. _

.

.

.

_So maybe I'm a masochist, _

_I try to run but I don't want to ever leave, _

_'Til the walls are going up_

_In smoke with all our memories. _

.

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills use to get them. _

.

It was another fight and you had left. You went to the bar for a drink to cool down. Somehow you ended up with too many drinks and your mind was foggy. Someone was beside you holding your hand and grinning. You smiled back. It's been a while since you've felt this way. He leaned in for a kiss and before you know it he's laying on the ground with Cato on top.

You don't say anything because it's best if Cato gets his anger out. It takes six people to pull Cato off of the poor guy but you're already gone.

.

.

.

_This morning, you wake up, sun ray hits your face, _

_Smeared makeup as we lay in the destruction, _

_Hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry _

_That you pushed me into the coffee table last night_

_So I can push you off me. _

[Well that's alright because I love the way you lie.]

_. _

_You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em. _

_. _

You stand there in the already destroyed living room, waiting for him to come home. You're eager for a fight.

The door slams open and you're startled by the fact that he actually looks like he could kill you. The excitement that was bubbling inside of you starts to die inside a bit and you feel something you haven't felt in years. _Fear. _But you push it aside. Things already feel exhilarating.

He takes his tie off and wraps it around his raw, bloody knuckles. You smirk at him.

"So how was your day, honey?" Your voice drips with acid.

"Dammit Clove. Don't mess with me." And for some reason, you flinched. But you just goad him on.

"Aw, is the big, bad Cato upset?" Before you can blink, you feel a white, blinding pain sears through your left cheek. You look at him and he's just as shocked as you are. You clutch your cheek as you slide down the wall and watch as he leaves.

You sit there for who knows how long. You're still there even when he comes backs, hours later. He pulls off from the ground and leads you into your room. He kisses your forehead gently before placing you on the bed. You lay there and spoon together.

"I'm so sorry, Clove." He whispers as he plays with your hair. Something he hasn't done since he's come back from the Games. To your horror and to his, tears start start to stream down your face and you suddenly feel tired. _So_ tired.

"I – I can't do this anymore, Cato." You whisper quietly and you're surprised at how right it sounds.

"What?" He asks. And finally you get it. You quickly remove yourself out his arms and grab a suitcase. You throw things into it before you can change your mind.

"I can't destroy myself anymore." You finally reply.

.

.

.

_Try to touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me. _

_Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy. _

_Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me_

_Then tell me how ugly I am but that you'll always love me. _

[Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?]

.

_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk. _

.

You're out the door and your pulling out your phone. Cato comes running out the door and looks at the suit that you've placed on the sidewalk and then back at you.

"Where are you going?" He asks quietly. You sigh as you ignore the twinges in your heart.

"I'm leaving you." You tell him. Panic overwhelms his features and you are faced with someone you haven't seen since you were twelve. A vulnerable Cato.

"You can't leave!" He shouted desperately. You don't know what frightens you more, how uncharacteristic he's acting or the fact that he really seems scared that you're leaving.

"I can't do this anymore, Cato." You whisper but somehow, you know he hears you. "It hurts too much."

.

.

.

_Together, we move mountains, lets not make mountains out of molehills, _

_You hit me twice, yeah, but who's counting? _

_I may have hit you three times, I'm starting to lose count_

_But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain. _

.

_I apologize even though I know it's lies. I'm tired of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar._

_. _

Immediately, you're pulled tightly against his chest and he's begging you not to go.

"I'll change, Clove." He murmurs in your hair, "I swear. I'll change. We'll change."

And just like that, you're back inside the house. You know he's lying, but you couldn't stand to leave. As you lay there together, thinking of all the things that have happened, you both forgot the cigarette that was lit sometime during the day. And you're engulfed in flames.

.

.

.

_Our love is crazy, we're nuts but I refuse counseling _

_This house is too huge, if you move I'll burn all two thousand _

_Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it_

_With you, I'm in my fucking mind, without you, I'm out it._

[I love the way you lie.]

.

_If she ever tries to fucking leave again, I'm a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire. _

.

The house was alive with flames. But you can't bring yourself to regret leaving.

.

.

.

_**And when you turn eighteen, you don't even bother volunteering the Games; because you have your own version of the games at home.**_

.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?

Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts.

Just gonna stand there and here me cry?

Well that's alright because I love the way you lie.

I love the way you lie.

* * *

This was not Betaed but then again, most of my stories aren't. This was completed in about four hours? I feel that if someone else wrote it, it'd be better. I don't have that type of dark side to write this. This format may be a bit familiar because I er...stole it.

If you have read _Rather Hurt Than Feel Nothing At All _by _Baby Cheerios_(fantastic story and author by the way) then yeah.

If anyone wants to take this prompt and try it then please go ahead! It's probably going to be better than mine. Bahaha.

Please review! It'll help me as an author!

With love, Rosie


End file.
